


If You Must be Satisfied

by Ophidiac



Category: Original Work
Genre: First work - Freeform, Life - Freeform, Poetry, my thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophidiac/pseuds/Ophidiac
Summary: I don't write, rather I draw, but I have written poetry lately and wanted to post it somewhere. Any and all feedback is welcome, and any and all discussion is also welcome. I do hope you all take care. Thank you for being an amazing community, though I've not been part of it long.





	If You Must be Satisfied

If you must be satisfied with one answer,  
Let it be that there will never be one.  
Or, let it be harmony or existence;  
That peace can, and will, exist in a world with war;  
That Love will exist with hate;  
That each and every color that fills the lines is the correct one,   
And that the lines don't hold them;  
That the night and the day are equally important, but the sun still shines brighter than the moon  
Which provides necessary sancturary for the nocturnal animals  
That the sun can never give;  
That God will be perfect yet prideful;  
That Lucifer will be the antithesis for all that is good  
And proof that he is everything but;  
That water will heal and nourish  
And choke and drown;  
That we will never know true love  
But that the dreams of a warm embrace will still heat our skin;  
And that life will always continue on,  
Even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you,   
> And I want to reiterate my summary.  
> Thank everyone in this community. I've been here for fanfiction for a year or so, and I've only had an account for a day or so now so I've never let those creators who have impacted me know. Thank you all, this is a fantastic community I'm eager to be apart of, if you'll have me.  
> I've never posted any of my writings anywhere, so any and all feedback, discussion, and questions are welcome.  
> I hope you all take care.  
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Dedicated to my dad.


End file.
